


Could you call me daughter?

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Gender fluid Izo, Trans Portgas D. Ace, Trans discovery, Whitebeard being a good dad, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace never had problems being called brother when he was little. So why was it bothering him so much now? More importantly. How could he make this feeling go away?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: One piece stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Could you call me daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This work was made for Bee! I thought it would take longer to make, but than I got crazy inspiration and wrote it in like one night. I hope you like it :)

When Ace was little he didn't care about pronounce. He didn't see a difference in men and woman. Well, the body obviously, but that isn't what he meant. It was just if you are strong you are strong and if you are weak you are weak. And as long you are aren't his brothers than they aren't that important at all. The word brother wasn't an indication that he was a boy. Being a brother means being a sibling, and being a sibling means being close and important to someone. They could have called themselves sisters on accident and he wouldn't have given a shit. It was just the closeness and strong family bond it represented.

But now it was bothering him...and he didn't know why. Why did something turn in his stomach after being called 'son' or 'brother'? He wanted a family right? So why? Why were these terms upsetting him?

It was just wrong.

The feeling grew and grew. He began to lock and distance himself more and more. Why was his body repulsive against the effection his family gave him? Why was his body rejecting his family?

He didn't _want_ to lock himself away, but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to be around his family. They might upset him and them he could take it out on them. What if he would have to explain his actions? What was he supposed to say? _Oh I'm sorry, I didn't like you calling me brother?_ Haha, no. Absolutely not. That would be so mean. What if his family got the wrong idea and would think that he didn't want them as his family anymore? He needed to avoid that at all cost.

A hint about his feelings came in the form of his brother/sister Izo. He was sometimes male or female. He didn't understand it, but he would absolutely go with Izo's request if it made him comfortable-or should I say her now. She came in and told pops she felt like a she today.

"Of course, daughter."

That was Oyaji's reply. Daughter. A feeling of longing bloomed up inside him as he heard those words. Everyone in the dining hall immediately began to use female pronouns for Izo...and Ace wanted that too.

Why couldn't he be called daughter in that same loving tone Oyaji said that to his now sister? Why couldn't he be greeted by his brothers smile while they proudly called him their sister?

His brain stopped. While they called him sister? What kind of thought was that? He wasn't a female. _But it would be nice if he was._

Ace stood up and quickly left the dining hall, running to his room. Why was he thinking that? Holy shit. What the fuck. What was wrong with him? What was happening to him?

He slammed his door close. He was shaking. Why was he thinking like this? He walked towards the mirror in his room and looked himself over. He was male. Yeah.

Nauseousness swelled up inside him. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth and ran to his bathroom. He felt like he could puke any moment. He sat there for a while, still wondering what the hell was happening to him. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. He hated how weak and chaotic he became because of such a dumb reason.

But still...it made him sick and incredibly sad when he was thinking that he was male.

Something was wrong. Very very wrong.

It had to be puber thing right? Thatch and the rest of the crew sometimes teased him about him still being so young and going through this puberty thing. He didn't know what puberty was, but he thought it was an age thingy. Probably everyone going through this puberty thinks like this. Yeah. He was still normal. Completely normal. When this puberty would end he was going to be back to normal.

Right?

It was time to stop being a baby. Simple stuff like this shouldn't matter. So he pushed it away. He came out of bed everyday and acted like he was completely normal. He ignored the nauseas feeling that rose or the lump in his throat every time Ace got associated with a male pronoun. No matter how many times he almost broke a mirror by punching the reflection he hated or wiping his silent tears away from being so upset by something so dump he kept believing it was just a puberty thing. It would all go away. Just wait it out you baby.

His whole plan went to shit when he was listening to one of Oyaji's stories. Not really one of his stories tho. It was more of him telling Ace how proud he was of him. How he was glad to have him as his son. Everytime when Oyaji would say something like 'remember this son' or 'I'm proud of you for doing that, my son' felt like a punch to the gut.

They were complements. He was supposed to be happy, but is only saddened him. He really tried to act happy. He didn't want to hurt Oyaji's feelings. But every 'son' was like more water pushing against a dam. And like every dam, too much water can break it. There was one last 'son' added to break his.

He couldn't help it. He had been trying so hard he keep his feelings away, but the dam broke. It all came out. An unwilling sob came out of his mouth and soon more followed. He bit hard in his arm. He hoped that the pain would distract him and made him stop crying or even just muffle the sobs so that Oyaji wouldn't notice it. But of course he always screwed things up, this one was not different.

The pain didn't distract him at all and Oyaji noticed it anyway. A fucking failure he was. What the fuck was he supposed to say? I'm sorry Oyaji. I'm just sad you called me son. He couldn't do that. He had to lie, but his mind went blank. What to lie about? He was also a terrible liar. Oyaji would notice. The stress of not knowing what to do only added up in his crying.

Oyaji tried to calm him down. Running his fingers soothingly over his head, but when that didn't work he picked him up and brought him to eye level. Ace looked away. He was so incredibly ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong, my son? Did I say something to upset you?" Ace shook his head negative, but the quick hitch in his throat made it for Whitebeard obvious that he was lying.

"You know you can tell me anything right? It's obviously my fault. I won't take any offense in you telling me. I would love to hear what I did wrong so I won't make the same mistake next time."

"No! I'm sorry. It's stupid. It doesn't matter anyway. It's stupid. Yeah. It dumb. It's me, not you. I'm just being a crybaby. Excuse me, I think I going to cry in my room." Ace tried to light to mood up a little with that last sentence and tried to hop off Oyaji's hand, but he wouldn't let him. His sobbing had actually gone away a little. He had calmed himself down. It was now just a few tears.

"Look at me, my son." Fuck. A sob came again out of his mouth. Ace quickly hit his lip hard enough to draw blood, to suppress the rest of his sobs from escaping. He quickly wiped away any tears on his face and desperately held back the new ones coming. He could at least try to make himself look a little more presentable before looking at Oyaji.

He glanced up into his fathers eyes and saw nothing but concern. Great he made Oyaji concerned for nothing. “Please tell me what's wrong."

Ace let out an half hearted laugh. "It's really stupid." Ace said.

"Noting is stupid if it's making you sad enough to cry." Oyaji reassured him.

"This is. It's really dumb and doesn't matter that much anyway. It's just like I said. I'm just being a crybaby. It's nothing worth being concerned about."

"I don't think it is dumb and even if it is nothing to be concerned about, I would still like to hear it."

"But-"

"No buts. I mean it, Ace."

It was silent for a few minutes, before Ace began to talk. He was shaking again. Stupid body betraying him. "Well, I-uh-I-It would make me-could you maybe call me...daughter too?" It was said to quiet that Whitebeard had trouble understanding it, but he did hear it. "You don't have too of course. It's silly right? Hehe, uuuh, never mind. Son is also good. Forget I ever said anything." Ace rambled quickly after that. He stood up, ready to make a break for it, but Oyaji stopped him.

"Of course if could call you daughter." A happy feeling came up in Ace's chest. "Would you like me to call you daughter all the time or just sometimes when you feel like it.

Holy shit. This was happening and Oyaji was really supporting him. But he didn't want to ask for too much. "All the time if it's not too much. But sometimes is also good. I don't want to bother you too much with it. Whatever you want is fine."

"Ace, it's not my body. Which one do you prefer? I don't mind doing either one of them."

"All the time?"

"Of course. I'm proud to call you my daughter, daughter." Ace was practically bursting from happiness and relief when Oyaji said that. “I think you should inform your brothers and sister on the ship about this change so they won't make the same mistake I made. They won't mind. I'm sure they will still love you the same. If you are sure about this than we can also find some surgeons to help with your body. I also heard that there is someone with a devil fruit like that. We could seek them out too."

Ace jumped out of Oyaji's hand onto his leg and gave him a hug. "Thank your so much, Oyaji. It still kinda new for me. Can I wait a few months, before deciding that?

"Of course, my daughter. Just remember we are all children of the sea. I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im not transgender of anything so I don’t know anything from personal experience. So if someone reads this and is like ‘wow that’s wrong’, please tell me.
> 
> Im not planning on making a part two or something. I’ll probably leave it like this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
